Kjang Rock-fist
''"Violence may not be the answer, but it is always a solution." -Kottinn, Kjang's uncle, explaining why he was killing Kjang's relatives.'' General Appearance Kjang is a typical Nord. He is a bit taller than most; standing at an impressive 6'5." He has blonde hair; and also wears a cloak and a set of Orcish Armor, that was recently purchased by Rae. Think of Major Armstrong and Ven Zallow mashed together (Both of whom I will post pictures of in this blog's extra's page.) Equipment Kjang is nearly always broke despite being able to transmute Gold form most metals. He does however always have a few critical items on his person at all times. The foremost of these items is his sword. Kjang carries an Akaviri Katana that was brought over by the original Blades, or so the legend goes. Factually, Kjang knows that the blade was well made and is very old, as in at least First or Second Era old. Kjang's blade is his most treasured object; Kjang and sword may be the greatest love story ever told. The blade is dual enchanted with Absorb and burn Magicka, making Kjang most adept at killing mages. Due to the blade's priceless status, and powerful enchantments, Kjang prefers to hit things with his fists; he only reverts to using the sword against powerful enemies. One can take seeing Kjang's sword as a compliment. Kjang wears a newly purchased set of Orcish armor and he also owns some steel Nordic bracers. The armor was recently purchased by Rae since Kjang is broke. His previously owned Dwemer armor was scorched black due to an experiment of J'Ram's and Kjang's in which the two found out Kjang could, in fact, not be overcharged with Magicka. Kjang lastly carries a knapsack that keeps his merchantry and alchemy gear. He wears the bag under his cloak so that is is not noticeable, a merchant trick he picked up. In the bag He keeps: a Health potion or two, Alchemy ingredients, Soul gems, a Dagger of soul-steal and lastly some iron ore (for use of transmuting). Kjang currently owns 0 septims. Fighting Style Kjang has lots of experience fighting. He was firstly trained to be a Blade; which is the heaviest influence on his fighting style. Blades incorporate trickery and decisive movement into battle. One can always expect Kjang to try to win a fight before it has even started. Secondly, Kjang was trained as a Mage specifically in the school of Alteration. At the first sign of trouble Kjang is sure to cast Stone-flesh on himself. Why Stone-flesh and not Ebony flesh one might ask? That is due to his non-regenerating Magicka pool. Efficiency is important, to see Kjang's Ebony flesh or his more powerful Oaken Ebony flesh form (A layer of Oakflesh over an Ebony body) is rare and should also be taken as a compliment. Lastly, Kjang spent a couple years fighting in an underground ring ran in Riften. There he learned to hit hard, fast and be merciless; Kjang was undefeated in the ring. These years may have been a dark time in his life, but the skills he picked up being one of the Black-Briar's prized fighters are invaluable to his fighting style. Kjang has picked up hand-to-hand fighting techniques from all across Tamriel in the Ring. Kjang has seen a lot of crazy stuff, not much will faze him. Kjang does, however, lack some social skills and other knowledge about life and such. This might be due to his upbringing or general Nordness. Backstory As told by Kjang himself As you may know I was born in the Reach. From the day I was born, due to family connection, I was trained to become a Blade. I was trained constantly till I was 14 when my mother gave me this sword I carry here. Said it had been passed down through the family. It was that day I was sent to Winterhold to learn Magic. There my uncle Kottinn the White taught me everything there was to learn about Alteration Magic. I diligently learned everything he taught me. He told me to only practice Alteration. That staying in one school of magic would make me stronger. Little did I know this was directly against my family's wishes. I was to be taught Destruction and Illusion magic so that I could become an agent of the Emperor. My family took measures to destroy my uncle for his defiance. He took measures to not be destroyed. While this feud was brewing I was off exploring ancient ruins oblivious that my own family was about to destroy itself. One day, back at the college, an attempt was made on my uncle's life. Two students were killed in the attack. My uncle, being a figure of some stature, had the resources to wage war on my family in the Reach. I was given a choice. Side with my parents or my uncle. I sided with my uncle being the only one to have ever shown any real affection towards me. Open war broke out my family was powerful and so was my uncle. Every week students would get attacked. Every week trained mages would slaughter my relatives. One day I was collecting alchemy supplies with some newer students. We were attacked by agents of my family. They killed one of the apprentices instantly with an arrow. That was the fist time I had seen a friend die. I killed all seven of the attackers. Seven of my relatives. They were no match for me. I told my Uncle I was leaving later that day. I hoped that would stop the fighting. He sent me off with his blessing. The fighting did stop shortly after but I am not sure if that was do to my absence or that there were so few left to fight. I wandered Skyrim for some time. Spent a year or two in Riften doing my best to not exist. Did some bad things, tried to forget my past. One day I came across another agent of my family. As soon as he recognized me he tried to kill me. I killed him and then realized; it was time to leave Skyrim. I would make a new life. I came here to Cyrodiil, became a merchant and one year later Rae pulled me out of a river. Category:Main Characters Category:Character List Category:All pages